


Blocking

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [4]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan doesn't exactly remember what happened, but the way Liam's looking at him, he thinks it might happen again soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocking

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings; this entire series revolves around noncon.

Working with Nick and Liam was always the high point of Ewan's day.

Ewan is distracted now.

_"Fuck!"_

Nick pulls his hand back and looks at it. "Wanker. I think you just broke my finger again."

"Christ, Nick, I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. But I'll need to go have it taped up. The two of you can go through practice blocking drills while I'm gone, all right? I'll be back."

Nick leaves, and Ewan is alone with Liam.

Alone. With Liam.

Ewan keeps waiting for Liam to say, _Look, about last night..._ But it's not happening. Liam simply gets his feet planted and raises his practice sword for a blocking drill. "Ready?" he asks.

_Ready? You fucking bastard._

Ewan doesn't quite remember what happened last night. He remembers drinking a lot. Too much. And he remembers Liam inviting him back to his place -- that was good -- and being all over Liam -- also good.

He remembers something about a table and Liam and hurting. But he's not at all sure what happened then.

He remembers getting back to his trailer and falling straight into bed.

_What the fuck did you do to me?_

"Yeah, I'm ready," Ewan mumbles. He raises his own practice sword and holds to block.

Liam comes forward, attacking, half-speed. Ewan's blocks are precise, nearly perfect, and his eyes are on Liam's eyes, not Liam's footwork or his body or his sword.

At the end of the drill, they reverse, Ewan attacking, Liam blocking. Liam is every bit as precise, and the _clack_ of sword striking sword is the only sound in the room.

This drill ends, too. Liam meets Ewan's eyes and rubs his arm over his forehead. "Good," he says. "After the way you went after Nick I was afraid something was wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong," Ewan snaps. _Is it? You tell me._

Liam pauses at that, then smiles, slowly. "Good. You free tonight?"

_Fuck._ Ewan's stomach clenches. _What did we do last night? Did he fuck me? Did I like it? Does he want to do it again?_ He breaks out into gooseflesh as he thinks about that. _And this time I'd remember it. Oh, fuck..._

"Yeah, I'm free tonight."

Nick walks back in, finger taped. "All right, mates, let's get it up to three-quarters speed, right?"

Liam and Ewan's eyes are locked as they start the blocking drills again. Liam attacks. Ewan blocks.

_Tonight, then._

_-end-_


End file.
